Clemont X Bonnie: Bonnie's Mega Transformation
by Poke456
Summary: One day Bonnie messed with something she shouldn't had and became Clemont's dream girl!


After Ash and Serena left the Kalos Region, Clemont and Bonnie went back to their lives back in Lumiose City. The next morning Clemont was filled with challengers at the Lumiose City Gym leaving him too busy for Bonnie so she snuck into his lab and said, "Wow an awful lot of guy challengers out there oh man I just wish there would be one girl that would take care of my big brother well there was one but I scared her off!" Bonnie kept on waiting till her big brother's challenges were all set and done but then she started snooping her nose into Clemont's inventions each one exploded on her then she saw a vile and said, "Huh what's this? Mega Human Transformation? This is perfect if this works girls will be crawling for my brother. I can just imagine it now.. Dreaming of her big brother with ripping muscles surrounded by girls who want him and he says, "Now ladies one at a time!" All the girls squealed and faint. Image was over and Bonnie says, "Eh yes let's try it out right now!" Bonnie sneaks outta the lab quietly in a robe while Clemont was in a gym battle with a female trainer and Bonnie secretly says, "Oh even better!" Bonnie tip-toes closer and closer till she presses the spray but it was defected and Bonnie quickly ran off before Clemont spotted her and he said, "I thought so!" When he turned around his Luxray was defeated by his opponents Krookodile. Clemont says, "Oh man stupid distraction!" Bonnie was back in the lab and says, "Damn it why isn't this thing working?!" Bonnie accidentally used the spray on herself and started coughing then started to feel wousse and all of a suddenly she started to grow her clothes off, her bresses started to grow twice as big, then her hair became long and finally her lips started to glossen. Bonnie looked in the mirror and saw herself then screamed, Clemont heard it and started to head back to his lab. Bonnie then took her ripped clothes and hid them then grabbed a towel on. Clemont entered the lab and saw Bonnie looking different like a different person and started to blush but snapped outta of it and said, "Mam are you all right?" Bonnie says, "I'm fine big.." Clemont says, "Hold on let me get you some clothes." Bonnie secretly says, "What's up with Clemont you don't think.." Bonnie screamed in her head. Back at the house Bonnie quickly changed into a lovely dress and Clemont says, "There I hope you like it!" Bonnie says, "Yeah I do listen Clemont I.." Clemont says, "No need I know exactly who you are!" Bonnie says, "You do?" Clemont says, "Oh course you're Lillie the creator of Mega Human Transformation oh I wanted the chance to meet you for quite sometime. Bonnie blushed and said, "Well actually I'm.." Bonnie thinks and says in her head, "What are you doing Bonnie if you pretend to be Clemont's girl then there's a chance he'll gain the confidence to actually find someone to take care of him!" Clemont says, "Are you okay?" Bonnie says, "Yep I'm Lillie and I've came here to find a soulmate and after hearing about all your wonderful inventions I chose you Clemont. Clemont says, "Uh how did you know?" Bonnie says, "Why I've heard from your little sister of course I mean she told me how much you're looking for a wife." Clemont says, "Uh that sounds just like Bonnie!" Bonnie says, "But I think it's genius so what do you say?" Clemont says, "Well I uh yes I'll do it!" Bonnie says, "Then it's a date tonight downtown?" Clemont says, "You got it!" So Bonnie leaves and in a few hours later Clemont was getting ready and he starts to worry about Bonnie he hasn't heard from her since. One hour later Clemont meets up with the sexy Bonnie who pretends to be someone else. Bonnie says, "Wow Clemont look at you bada-bing!" Clemont says, "Thanks Lillie and you look lovely yourself." Bonnie says, "Why thank you! So where shall we go first?" Clemont and grown Bonnie head on out on their date having a lovely romantic dinner, then they both went dancing and slow dance to a very special song. Bonnie secretly says, "Is this okay being on a date with my big brother as someone else?" Bonnie's inner demons says, "Stop that Bonnie you know this is the only way to help Clemont." After their date Clemont takes Bonnie back to his gym and she says, "Why are we at the gym?" Clemont says, "Because I always imagine myself bringing someone who's too close to my heart over here someday." Bonnie says, "And for what?" Clemont says, "For this!" Clemont grabs sexy Bonnie and unknowingly kisses his sister on the lips. The kiss was off and Clemont then kisses her neck and ripped her dress off. Bonnie was thrown onto the floor and Clemont got naked himself then slammed on her sucking her bresses making her moan really loudly. Clemont then took his penis and stuck it into Bonnie's vagina and she screamed and flowed all over his penis. He then licked Bonnie's vagina like crazy. Clemont then flipped her over and stuck his penis into her butthole stretching Bonnie up then all of a suddenly a dust of smoke appeared and Bonnie was turned back to normal. Clemont says, "Bonnie!" Bonnie says, "Uh oopsie!" Clemont says, "Oh my god then that means.." Clemont pukes on the battlefield and tries to get his sister's cum all over his penis and Bonnie says, "Well at least I can oh my god!" Bonnie then pukes out after making out with her brother. They both headed back to the lab and Clemont got so furious with Bonnie but she apologizes and says she was only trying to help. Clemont says, "Uh I can't believe I fell for you!" Bonnie says, "I suppose you did fall for me real hard maybe there's a chance you'll finally have someone to take care of you someday!" Clemont got mad and said, "Bonnie for the last time I'll.." Clemont accidentally knocked the Mega Human Transformation spray outta her hands and landed on the both of them when they recovered they looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss again as they can't resist each other so they continue their night of sex and when they return to normal they'll vow never to speak of that night ever again.


End file.
